DeadKit
by ParadeOfWolves
Summary: Young DeadKit's life doesn't exactly well...Start with life. Follow the young Kit as he begins his journey into the wild open world, responsive to each and every action that occurs...
1. Chapter 1 : Death And Life

"Come on SpottedFeather, you can do it !" Gathered in harmony were a petite group of the Nursery, awaiting their newest arrivals. Of course, the Medicine Cat FigHeart was positioned to deliver the precious bundles, her private eyes focusing on them. The snow white she cat howled with agony as she pushed her very hardest, resulting in the birth of her final kit, claws digging into the moss bed she lay in. At her stomach already were two tiny she kits who'd been brought into life several minutes before, about to be introduced to their third sibling.  
"A handsome tom !" The excitable tone of her beloved mate, ThistleFlicker, rang in her unusually small ears. Almost instantly after they'd began discussing names, the Medicine Cat's voice rose into audio,

"I wouldn't be so hasty..." FigHeart's eyes wavered off of the she who'd finished kitting toward the proud Father, "He's not exactly...Alive." Sudden heartbreak and grief swept over ThistleFlicker, his meow becoming deep and dry,

"M-My Son isn't breathing..." He looked down at the kit and like the Medicine Cat had said, the bundle wasn't breathing, "You're a Medicine Cat ! Make him breathe !" Within seconds chaos was becoming more and more as his voice loudened, yelling such and such. Though she sat there with an emotionless and blank look in her eyes,  
"I cannot bring the dead back. If I could, do you think I'd be here right now ?" Everything fell silent. She was referring to her previous post, as a loved Queen. She'd been deeply in love with the previous Deputy, LionTail, until the unfortunate event of the unforgetable Badger attack. He'd died in battle defending the Nursery where his mate had been resting and to make her time worse, the stress and fear had sadly killed off the kits brewing in her stomach. Since that event she'd become distant and unwilling to speak, no one forcing her. SpottedFeather's small ears flattened, brisking her skull as her eyes began to cloud over with sadness.  
"Mama, what's happening ?" From the back of the den, a young Kit's voice loudened. Kits were always kept away from the kitting Queens, as it wasn't exactly a nice sight to lay their innocent eyes on.

"ElmKit, be quiet." One of the already nursing Queens murmured, trying to stay silent during the moments the couple were going through.

"No Mama !" The Kit sprang forward, ignoring her Mother's immediate turn in tone. Once she settled her gaze on the litter, her eyes brightened, "I'll have some friends ? Cool !"

"ElmKit, get _back._" FigHeart's placid tone became impatient as the Kit became ignorant of everyone else, squeezing her way to where the tiny tom Kit lay, motionless. She prodded him gently, with no response.

"Why won't he react ?" Her confused eyes flickered over the tired she-cat opposite her,  
"He's...Not made it." SpottedFeather's words were thick with grief and disappointment, though this didn't stop ElmKit. She continued to prod and poke the Kit, licking his sealed ears desperately. By now the crowd had disappeared, as well as FigHeart. She'd checked over the other two and they were perfectly fine - two lovely she Kits with the names of FogKit and CedarKit. ThistleFlicker and SpottedFeather, as well as ElmKit's Mother BrindleFur, had tried to pry her away from the tiny figure but she was reluctant to, so they moved the pair into the back of the den away from everyone else.  
"Come on little Kit...Little DeadKit..." She whispered, "I'll keep you safe, tiny Kit. We'll be best friends, _please wake up _? For your Mummy, Daddy and Sisters too !" The Queens had flattened their ears, only focusing on their own litters and ignoring the desperate Kit. Though SpottedFeather was the only one intruiged at how she'd kept with the deceased Kit and attempted to bring him to life. As her bristled salmon tongue rasped over his tiny face, a sudden loud and piercing squeal tore through the Nursery.

"What was t-"

"He's alive ! He's alive ! He's alive !" The Kit shrieked loudly, pride flashing briefly through her almond shaped eyes.

"It can't be..." SpottedFeather breathed and ElmKit charged over, dragging his tiny writhing body in her jaws, "Thank StarClan ! And this young Kit ! ElmKit, thank you so much !" Her eyes watered as her voice came out in shaky sobs, ElmKit charging away to announce her news.

"That's a load of Mouse dung, Kit." ThistleFlicker muttered, too busy mourning with his Sister, NettleHeart, at his side.

"Wait, Thistle, can't you hear that ?" The Kit's squealing was loudened, as if trying to let everyone know he was alive.  
"My Kit !" His head shot up - only a parent could know their offspring's call, because to ElmKit it was just squealing. He immediately charged in FigHeart's den, literaly dragged her out to the Nursery, where she was met with a surprise.

"You saved him...?" Her eyes shot to ElmKit, the young she nodding with an overly proud and fat grin, "That's impossible..."

"What's he going to be called ?" NettleHeart purred quietly, nudging her Brother then SpottedFeather who lay in awe whilst roughly grooming her Son.

"His name is DeadKit, little DeadKit." His saviour responded, defiant. ThistleFlicker went to object as he'd planned out names, but SpottedFeather flicked her bushy tail over his mouth with an innocent little grin,  
"DeadKit it is."


	2. Chapter 2 : Invisible Powers And Hatred

_Hold your breath, Dead ! _Lost in the thoughts of a million prospects, the young tom held onto his precious breaths as the breeze brought in by PartridgeWing bit at his tiny frame. _It's too cold to be doing this ! _The more sensible of his concience spoke up. Though it didn't take long for the careless side, _come on, you know Elm'll think you're really cool for doing this ! _He knew stories about his closest friend - the spunky and overly enthusiastic behaviour sure spread word quicker than wildfires. Once each and every Queen, including his own Mother, had settled, the tom buried his dampened nose into his littermate's shoulders. _One, two, three, four._ _Two pairs of shoulders for two smelly Kits. Only joking, though FogKit does smell !_  
"Ugh, go away..." FogKit grumbled under her foul breath. Better not mention that, retracking previous thoughts, DeadKit quickly agreed to himself.

"Are we going now ?" His second Sister spoke up, in her usually chirpy tone. A fat grin immediately spread across her features as DeadKit nodded in rapid motion,

"But if you don't move your butts we won't !"  
"Sure it's safe ?" For once, and probably the only time, his other Sister startled him with such words.

"Hello, where's FogKit ?" DeadKit and CedarKit choired, to the eye roll of their littermate.

"Try not to wake any Queens. It's our only chance !" The hopeful young tom whispered under his own breath as he tip toed away from his Mother and her tiny hoard of neutrals, each and every one of their multicoloured pelts forming some jumble of shapes. As the exit, also the entrance, of the tightly packed Nursery drew closer, the petite heart in his chest thudded against his ribcage. _Thud, thud, thud. _It almost hurt, the amount of anxiety the tom was now overwhelmed with. Almost instantly, as if planned, the greater gust of lightly dampened gave the young Kit a smack in the facial features.

"Ow." He mumbled, half to himself. Though his Sisters hadn't heard, they were busy bickering as they squeezed themselves out of the Nursery. Unfortunately, the tom had been at the back of the argument therefore dragged into it, all three tumbling out in one heap of differently shaded charcoal.

"Say we did rather well there, if I may do." CedarKit's usual cocky grin splattered her muzzle, tipping it forwards to the sight of all three's best friends - BadgerKit and ScorpionKit, two Brothers borne from an unlikeable duo. Father a tyrant, both of murderous and she cats, their Mother another unexperienced pretty face thirsty for adventure. Deeply saddened by the expecting of them, her attempts to rid them from her figure were unanswered, resulting in their birth. Though partial of her wish was granted - both Sisters alongside the Brother duo had been as still as a branch, much like himself, at their kitting. Angst overtaking her, the she ditched her newborns on the edge of StoatClan territory - LeopardStar taking pity upon them both, a rare fact, and reeling them in as her own. Only StarClan know where their biological parents could be, as they didn't even know. Convinced LeopardStar and her mate WolfSnarl were their parents, it would stay that way. No other knew. Only the true parentage and the adoptive.

"Yeah yeah - Hey BadgerKit, hi ScorpionKit !" FogKit's tsundere chip seem to fade away at their sight - friendship seemed to have some sort of invisible power. _Isn't this going to be fun ? _

"Hey guys ! So, where is it then ?" A newer and slicker grin split the brindle straddled muzzle of ScorpionKit, named for the venomous glint in his illuminate yellow eyes.

"Bristle Creek." Excitement ebbed away from the young Kit. _No, no, no ! I was told we're going to Emerald Lake. That isn't fair ! It's dangerous, too. _Going to protest, the split second his tongue flickered from his rose hued lips, his Sisters seemed to recognize the act and rolled their matching cerulean orbs back with a menacing glare in them. His tongue soon found it's place back against his throat.

"Well then, aren't we going to go ?" Anticipating the events following, the Kit didn't bother to protest, but instead stuck like sap to his much larger Sisters. It were a peculiar sight, as typically, masculine overtook feminine in height. However, in this case, the premature and undergrown tom's head came to his Sister's shoulders. It were a humorous sight, in fact.

All the tom could predict wasn't what he'd ever dream of in all his moons, the crystallized river speckled delicately with twinkling milky stars, burning thousands of moons away. Blankets of obsidian wrapped the skies, sending gentle shudders down his short spine. _I don't like this anymore. I don't like it._


End file.
